1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery packs and more particularly pertains to a new invisible fence battery charger for dramatically reducing homeowner's yearly invisible fence operating costs and reducing disposal of non-rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery packs is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery packs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
One prior art includes a Control Station with Integrated Collar Recharging Docking Station for Pet Electronics Products, comprising a battery recharging docking station powered by an AC/DC converter that receives a corresponding collar/receiver assembly worn by the animal. Another prior art includes an Electronic Device Having a Removable Battery Pack Assembly, comprising a cylindrical battery device wherein the battery may be removed from a housing structure. A third prior art includes a battery pack assembly being removably insertable within a receptacle of the electronic receiver to electrically connect a cylindrical battery contained within the battery pack assembly to internal electronics of the electronic receiver. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new invisible fence battery charger.